Foreign Exchange Torture
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Kuwabara, Yusuke,Kurama, and Nija must say goodbye to Hiei because he is going on a foreign exchange. Then a girl comes to replace him...oh god what's going to happen now?
1. Introduction

This is story is written by my friend Kelsey and I. She wrote the first chapter and I am beta reading it and the next chapter I will write and she will beta read.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Yu-Hakosho or any of the characters in our story. Well we do own Nija and Niete because we made them up, but that's another story...Without any further ado we give you...Foreign Exchange Torture...

A punky looking girl stood with a boy of about her age. He had black spiky hair and a bandanna on his forehead. He leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on her spiked, blue hair before boarding the plane.

"I'll see you in six months, Nija" he said as he went inside the plane.

Nija watched in tears as she was escorted off of the take-off area. The guards led the average height sixteen year old girl inside the airport. She shook her head in anger as quickly swiped away the tears. She tugged on the pink tips of her hair until they were back in place. Not that they really had a place on top of her head. Nija had an hour to kill till her end of the new foreign exchange program that her boyfriend, Hiei, had taken apart in, arrived.

After the plane had taken off the guards left Nija to return to her post. Now why were the guards with Nija in the first place? Nija was well known in her area for her mischievous, trouble-making ways. She tended to stand out in a crowd and today was no exception because she was wearing a pair of black pants with neon green tiger stripes running up the legs. The pants were extremely baggy and were being held up by a belt. She also wore a clashing red tee shirt with orange sleeves. Not to mention her hair which she had cut short at the age of fourteen and than dyed it blue and later on had pinked the tips. She now had a habit of messily spiking it, too.

Nija paced impatiently back and fourth with her gloved hands shoved in her pant pockets. She was sick of waiting for the foreign exchange student to show up. The only thing that Nija knew about her was that her name was Niete and she was the same age as herself. Nija glanced up at the clock in the terminal and snorted. Still another forty-five minutes.

She looked around and noticed a food court. She walked over and checking to make sure that no one was looking, she grabbed a candy bar and opened it. She calmly strolled away and sat down in a waiting chair. She looked to her left and saw a pile of magazines, but made no move to pick one up. Nija finished her candy bar and leaned back in her chair.

About thirty minutes later Nija woke with a start as she was tapped on her shoulder and someone called her name in a rough voice.

She turned her head and shot a glare at the guard that had tapped her.

"What do you want?" She said to him coolly as she looked behind him. A rather short girl that looked older than her height suggested was standing behind him. Nija shot her a 'who are you?' look and turned back to the guard.

The guard side-stepped giving Nija a clear view of the girl. She was a little shorted than five feet from Nija's guess and she had shoulder length, straight, brown hair. She was wearing a blue turtleneck with three-quarter length sleeves and a pair of tight fitting jeans. The girl had no jewelry or accessories what-so-ever except for a pair of dorky looking glasses.

The guard watched Nija's expressionless face for a while before he told her

"This is Niete" He stumbled a bit over the pronunciation, but managed to more or less get it out.

Nija took a double take over the girl. 'This...This... Dweeb was going to be her foreign exchange student for the next six months? Great.' Nija thought as she watched Niete.

Niete made no move to go and say hello or give some kind of greeting towards Nija so Nija stood up from her chair and went around to stand next to the guard and the girl. She reached out her hand and when Niete took it she shook Niete hands.

"Hi," Nija said to her. "I'm Nija, your foreign exchange partner". She appearance seemed to be the absolute opposite of her manners, but what Niete didn't know was that her parents were making her be nice to her.

Niete watched Nija with a look of amazement and she quietly mumbled out a "Hi" before pulling her hand back. The guard had by now walked away and Nija picked up one of Niete's bags. She grunted as she lifted it off the ground.

"What the hell do you keep in here?" she asked Niete as she began to walk.

Niete had picked up her backpack and a small book before she turned to Nija and responded, "Mostly clothes and stuff, but there are also some books in there."

Nija listened a little annoyed with the response. Not only was this Niete a dweeb, but she was also a bookworm. Two of Nija's most hated stereotypes. Nija walked out of the terminal with Niete in tow. When she got outside she spotted her car not too far away. Nija carried Niete's suitcase to her car and threw it in the trunk. When Niete had put her stuff in the back Nija closed the trunk door and got in the car. Niete got in the passenger side and as soon as the door was closed Nija pulled out of the airport parking lot.

Hiei looked down from the plane as it circled around the airport as it waited for the okay to land. He scratched his spikes and pushed his bandanna out of his eye before placing his head back to the window and staring out with a blank stare. He was getting sick of being in the plane. He'd been in it for a several hours and couldn't wait till he could get off. The plane was now gliding down closer to the ground and he moved back into his seat and secured his seat belt. Hiei stayed absolutely still as the plane touched down. Soon the doors were opened and Hiei being near the front was one of the first to get off the plane. He got out of the plane and walked across the landing ground. The plane terminal smelled disgustingly like plane fuel and exhaust, but he didn't move faster like many of the people around him were doing. He went into the terminal and looked around. He was supposed to be meeting his new foreign exchange family here, but he had no idea what any of them looked like. He continued to look around. He knew that they knew him and like Nija he stuck out a bit in a crowd. Today he was wearing a black outfit with a black flowing cape around him. He had a sheath at his side, but it was empty of it's normal sharp sword. He continue to look around shooting a furious glare as someone bumped into him. He never had that problem at home because people knew better than to bump into him and if they did they were kissing the ground to make it up, but because he had been forced to leave his beloved katana at home so it wouldn't be taken by the guards at his home terminal he didn't do anything. He looked down at his waist when a boy of about four or five grabbed and started hugging the daylights out of him. He glared at the boy and said to him, "What ARE you doing?".

The boy looked up at Hiei and a huge smile spread across his face. "You're Hiei, right?" he said to him. That's when Hiei realized that this must be one of his foreign exchange siblings.

He looked down at the little boy and the glare left his face, but only to be replaced by the expressionless face of his. "Yes I am" he said to the boy. The little boy let go as someone called his name and went over to a group of people standing a distance away. Hiei walked over to them and took a look at his new family. From what he could tell there was a little boy with messy bleach blond hair, an older boy of about ten or eleven standing at about 4' 11'' with long mullet like black hair and a girl about his age. She was about his height and had dirty blond hair and oddly colored green eyes. She shot Hiei a look and he was already able to tell that she did not want him there, which was okay with him because he didn't want to be there anymore either. He watched as the little boy clung to a woman behind them who must be the group's mother. The mother patted the little boy's head and his older brother playfully rubbed the bleach blond hair until it was sticking up at abnormal angles.

Hiei looked at his new "family" with amazement. This was not what he had been expecting when he came here. He had left his life with Nija and the gang for this group of goodie too shoes.

He watched them all and seeing that none of them were going to introduce themselves first he said, "I'm Hiei. The foreign exchange student"

He watched the family for a while and finally the little boy turned his head around to face Hiei and he told Hiei quietly, "I'm Byakko, my brother is Suzaku, and my sister is Keiko" Both siblings shot Byakko a look and he immediately turned and hid his head in his mother's stomach.

The mother looked at Hiei and he said nothing. Finally she said "Hello, Hiei, I'm Yukina." She smiled at him and soon turned around and started to walk towards the luggage rack. Hiei took a quick look at the turning bundles of suitcases, backpacks, and whatnot and soon saw his own. He grabbed them off of the turnstile and Suzaku took one from him. He followed his new family out of the airport and followed the family to the car. He threw his things in the trunk and got inside. He got squished in between Byakko and Suzaku. Byakko seemed very willing to talk right up until Suzaku told him "Shut UP, Bo."

"Bo" glared as his older brother and with a grin on his face he said "Why don't you Suzy?" He laughed and his mother scolded him before pulling out of the parking lot. The family ate lunch together at a restaurant. Hiei received many stares from the people there, but he just ignored them. After dinner the family went back to Hiei's new house to get Hiei situated in his new home.

Let us know what you think. We really want reviews to keep this fic going. We have some great ideas for it too, so just let us know. The whole story will take place over 6 months and hopefully we intend to have a chapter represent one week, but this is just the introduction, so it doesn't really count...


	2. Chapter 1

Yo I am back and I get to write! Well here is the answer to the review I got from am not sure if Kels got a review from don't own Yu Yu nor anything that happens not to be ours in this story…

**Rae Kira- **Thank you…I hope so! You are our first reviewer!

Chapter 1

Niete looked amazed at her surroundings. She and Nija were walking down the main street which was full of shops with all sorts of odds and ends. She had never seen an area like this.

She had lived in a very small town with one grocery store that had a gas station. There was one school that served as an elementary, middle, and High school, each grade having only one or two teachers.

It had also had a large park, but the rest of the town had been houses and in all there had been about one hundred or so living there. They had to drive two hours to get to the closest city just to shop for clothes, but she had never gone with her mom. The only place other than her home town she had been was the airport.

As Nija led her down more streets, Niete saw that they were near a forest and soon they were right in front of it. There stood a house, two stories high and light blue in color.

Nija scowled at the house, but grabbed Nietes arm and dragged her inside the house. Nija looked around, still scowling. Seeing no one in the front room, she turned to Niete. "Look, here are my rules. You leave me the hell alone and maybe I won't pants you in front of the entire school. You, unfortunately, are sleeping in my room. Leave those stupid books in your bag. I don't want to find them anywhere near my stuff. GOT IT!"

Nija gave one last glare in her direction and walked out the front door, slamming it. Niete winced at slam. She was pale. She hadn't expected an outburst from her. After all, Nija had been so nice at the airport.

Nija stormed into the forest, just waiting to get her hands on the fool who had talked Hiei into the whole foreign exchange program. And whose idea had it been to send that bookworm here in the first place? It just made her pissed off! Now she was not only missing her boyfriend but the team was short of a member.

When she finally reached Genkai's temple, she ran up the steps and gave the biggest glare she could to everyone outside. Yusuke gulped. "I think I'll run." He whispered to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke with the same comical fear that his face showed. "Me too." He said. But then they both burst into laughter.

Kurama gave a small smile at their antics and then showed concern for the way Nija was acting. "My guess is that you don't like the exchange student."

"You guessed right, asshole." Nija said in a rude voice.

Kurama waved his hands in front of him as if to ward Nija off. "WHOAAAH! What did I do to deserve that name?"

_"It's a good opportunity Hiei. You should take it. Find out what the human world is like in a different place."_ Her mimic ofKurama's voice sounded much cruder and higher pitched than Kurama's would have been.

Kurama grimaced. "Oh. You were listening in on that conversation. I was hoping you weren't. I knew that if you did, you would blame me for him going on the trip."

"Well, I do!" Nija's expression was a mix of anger, frustration, and sorrow.

Tears were coming down her face and she turned away so the others wouldn't see them. It had been what he had really wanted so she had not voiced her dislike of the thought of him leaving. Yet she found herself wishing she had. She would much rather feel the warmth of Hiei's lips against hers, than have a conversation about books with that…that…_bookworm_.

What use could Niete be to the team? She was puny and weak and judging by how pale her skin was, she hadn't been outside for long periods of time in a couple of months. They couldn't operate without Hiei. At least she couldn't. She wanted the reassurance of him by her side to protect her in a fight. He was someone she could count on in any situation, whether in a fight or just as someone to go to when she was in need of advice. No one had understood her quite as he did and she didn't feel as anyone would. When he was around she felt like nothing could damper her mood but when he wasn't she felt pissed off at the world.

Kurama burst through her private thoughts by saying, "I hate to ask, but what is so bad about the exchange student?"

Nija went off on a rampage listing everything she hated about Niete. "…and to top it all off she's bookworm!" She yelled the last phrase as if it was the worst thing someone could be, which in her mind, it was.

Genkai had been listening from the front door the entire time and was rubbing her chin in thought. "From what you said, I'd say you were judging her before you got to know her. You stereotype her as a bookworm because she reads a tiny bit and don't even take the chance to know her first. Why don't you spend some time with her and then form an opinion about her."

"Yeah, bring her around tomorrow." Kuwabara suggested.

"What," Yusuke asked, "looking for a new girlfriend?"

"NO!" Kuwabara yelled; outraged. "I have my sweet Yukina!"

Yusuke snickered. "I thought you were just going out with her just to piss Hiei off."

Kuwabara made a fist at him. "What does the shrimp have to do with this? He doesn't like her too, does he?"

Yusuke fell on the ground laughing. "YOU STILL DON'T KNOW!"

Nija pulled out her pocket knife and held it to Yusuke's throat. "Just because Hiei isn't here, doesn't mean that you won't get killed for telling."

Yusuke gulped.

Byakko snuck a look at the stranger who was sitting on the top bunk of his bed. Hiei seemed a lot nicer than Byakkos siblings, but he was still afraid, and curious, about him.

The saying "curiosity killed the cat" was true in Byakkos case. He was always asking questions of people to the point of where they would like to smack him and constantly got into things he wasn't supposed to. But Byakko liked to know about everything and he couldn't help asking questions or touching things. When he got curious about something, he couldn't wait to find out everything and Hiei was no exception.

Hiei was motionless, his head tilted forward and his hair was covering his face. Byakko stumbled up the bars that served as steps to the top bunk and poked Hiei's shoulder. When Hiei didn't respond, he grabbed one of Hiei's spikes and tried to pull it closer so he could see it better.

A hand wrapped around his wrist tightly. Byakko looked surprised at the owner of the hair. "Drop the hair, now." A highly pissed off, yet surprisingly calm Hiei said. "My girlfriend likes my hair the way it is and personally, I think it unwise to anger her."

Byakko dropped the hair and tried to get his wrist away from Hiei. "Let go!" he whined.

"If I let go while you're still pulling, you'll fall off the bunk and most likely end up with a broken limb." Hiei said logically with a smirk.

Byakko stopped pulling and Hiei let go of his wrist. He stared at Hiei as if expecting him to yell but all he did was lean his back against the wall and say "It's not nice to wake someone when they are behind in sleep."

Byakko bowed his head sheepishly and replied in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

Hiei gave his standard "Hn" and then let his hair cover his face again.

Byakko scrambled down the bars as his sister entered the room. Keiko didn't look happy and Byakko guessed that she had found out about the spilled nail polish from the night before. He ran past her to find his mother so he could hide behind her.

"BO!" Keiko yelled. "YOU BRAT!"

Hiei opened one eye and sighed. He was never going to get a decent nap around here. As soon as Keiko left the room, he lifted the window and hopped into the tree right outside like he had done at home. Leaning against the trunk on the highest branch he closed his eyes and thought of home. "This is more like it." he said; talking to himself.

There was a big difference here though. There was no Nija to sneak into the trees with him. They had sat in the trees at home, her leaning into him, just enjoying each others presence. Hiei would not see her for six more months. The longest amount of time he had been away from her was when she had somehow gotten the chicken pox and her mom had shooed him out of the house for a week and a half. He couldn't see how he was going to enjoy this. It had seemed pleasurable at first but home sickness was not something he had thought of when he had agreed to take part in this.

He sighed and leaned his head back. "I need sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Having gone to bed very early the night before to catch up on sleep, Niete woke up at dawn the next morning. She saw Nija in her own bed.

Niete had not gotten a chance to look at Nijas room much, so she was startled to see that the wall was a baby pink. Nija didn't quite seem a pink person, but of course what did Niete know? She barely knew her.

Niete grabbed her clothes, her glasses, and her comb and found the bathroom. After her shower she went back to Nijas room and picked out a book from her suitcase. Sucked into the book, she didn't notice when Nija woke and started getting ready until she hit her. It wasn't a hard slap that she would have expected by the way she had been hostile to Niete yesterday. It was almost _playful_. "You're coming with me today." Nija said. " I have something to show you."

Niete put the book down reluctantly and asked, "What?"

Nija gave her a smile almost too small to see. "You'll see"

A yell woke Hiei. Byakko was waving at Hiei to come in. Hiei jumped from the tree and into the bedroom. Byakko stared at him open mouthed. "Wow." He said quietly. "How did you do that?"

Hiei shrugged, not exactly in the mood to talk, and walked down the stairs. He smelled something good. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Suzaku and Keiko eating pancakes and their mother standing at the stove. When she saw him, she handed him a plate stacked high and he sat down feeling really strange.

Suzaku gave him a large glare and Keiko ignored him all together. Hiei gave a glare to Suzaku before starting on his stack of pancakes. Before he had brought the fork to his mouth something jumped at him, knocking the wind out of him.

From on top of him, Byakko was grinning. "Got you!" he said happily to Hiei. Hiei simply grunted a "hn" and reached behind him and pulled Bo off oh him and placed him in an empty chair before sitting down. Both Keiko and Suzaku raised an eyebrow to the strangers lack of anger at Bo's behavior. Usually by now one of them would have turned and yelled at him or given him a hearty cuff to the head.

Hiei ignored his new family's looks and started to eat. When he was finished he calmly got up from his seat, placed his dishes in the sink, and walked outside like he had been doing this all his life.

Once outside, Hiei took a small pocketknife out of his pocket. Nothing fancy, just something he'd grabbed out of Suzaku's room on his way to breakfast. Hiei walked a fair way from the house carefully avoiding other people as he went. He soon found himself wandering around the more heavily forested are of the park. Walking through the woods he stopped and looked around him for a while. Not finding what he was looking for he continued on stopping occasionally and looking around. Soon he stopped again. This time he leaned over and picked up a thick stick that came about to his shoulder in height. Swinging it around a few times he stopped. Hiei quickly jumped up into the closet tree and whipped out the pocketknife and began to carve the stick into a nice sized katana for himself.

Several hourse later Hiei came out of the tree with a wooden practie katana and a dull blade to return to Suzaku. Hiei took his new katana and slipped it into his belt where his sheath for his real katana had resided the day before. With his katana in place Hiei turned and headed back to his new temporary home.


	3. chapter2

Second chapter…coming right up…and our faithful reviewer returns…

**AmnarJoey-**sorry about the wait. I actually had the chapter earlier than I updated but there were problems with and it wouldn't let me on to the page to update…it sucks huh. Well we are updating more huh…this chapter's all mine. I had help last chapter cuz my idea vault was bare…so Kelsey finished up the last chappie.

Chapter 2

There was a small temple with several people in front, looking as if they were waiting for someone. As Niete followed Nija through the gate, all four of them stood up. They seemed to have been waiting for them. This made Niete curious. Who were these people?

A teenager with long red hair came up to her and smiled, holding out his hand to shake. "Hello," he said in a pleasant voice, "My name is Suicchi, but you can call me Kurama. You are Niete?"

Niete nodded and shook his hand. She was still slightly confused as the others each said hi in their own ways. There was Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara as well as the charming Kurama.

A weird silence ensued all of the greetings. No one seemed to know what to talk about. It was especially uncomfortable for Niete because everyone was staring at her. She put her hands in her pockets, looked at her feet, and fidgeted, unsure of what to say or do. She was never really good at socializing and she had never started a conversation in her life. "Er…" she said looking up and breaking the silence.

Niete was startled to see that they had also taken a sudden interest in their own mud scuffed shoes. But as soon as she had spoken they had also looked up. "umm…" This time it was Nija.

It seemed odd to Niete that Nija wasn't socially adept, but then again Niete's assessment of her couldn't be complete until she had known her for more that 24 hours. After all, today Nija had surprised her more than once, though Niete wasn't sure whether that was the real Nija or if she just had a split personality. Those were the choices that Niete had come up with, but she wasn't entirely sure it could be that simple. She sighed. Nothing was ever simple.

* * *

"What's that?" Bo asked as Hiei entered their bedroom.

He was, of course, pointing at the wooden katana hanging at his side. "It's a katana made of wood." Hiei answered.

"What's a katana?" Bo asked Hiei.

"A katana is a type of sword." Hiei answered. He was starting to get impatient with Bo.

"I thought swords were made of metal."

Hiei mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he taken the quiet, 'I won't be seen with a wooden katana so Byakko won't ask so many questions' route?

Attempting to keep his calm, he started to explain the concept of a practice sword to Bo. After half an hour of extensive explaining and feeling like he needed to cut off Bo's head, Hiei finally got some peace. Bo evidently had a play date with a boy down the street.

Unfortunately his peace didn't last long. Although all the siblings were gone, neighborhood children kept coming to investigate him. Why were kids nowadays so damn curious?

Most of the kids were like his temporary family. They were clean cut and wore dress shirts and pants. He was used to this. Many people wore these clothes in his town. In fact, Nija had to wear a skirt to school and deal with her mother trying to get her into very girly clothes. In this town, though, the children didn't seem to be very rebellious. He saw two kids, both 17, one with blue tipped hair and the other yellow. However this was the most rebellious either of them got. One was a girl wearing a blue knee-length skirt with a white dress shirt and cardigan. The other was a boy wearing kaki shorts and a green dress shirt. At least they were colorful.

There was no way he would touch those clothes. He would stick to his own style and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

"So," Yusuke started, but he didn't seem to know how to start this conversation either.

Suddenly a girl with **BLUE** hair **FLEW** out of the sky on an **OAR**. Niete stared. This place just got weirder. The girl walked straight up to Genkai and they started to talk in a hushed tone. Genkai jerked her head over in the direction of Niete every once in awhile which gave Niete the impression that they were talking about her. "That's Botan." a soft voice said.

Niete almost jumped. It was just Kurama, but she hadn't expected him to speak. To cover up her surprise she asked. "How does she fly?"

Kurama shrugged, but Niete saw a knowing look in his eye. So he knew but was keeping it secret? That made no sense to Niete but she shrugged and looked back over at Botan and Genkai. They were rejoining them, obviously done talking. Genkai seemed slightly amused and Botan just looked…happy.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, waving at Niete. "I'm Botan."

Botan was so cheerful it almost scared Niete. "er…hi." Niete answered awkwardly. "My name's Niete."

Botan's smile widened. "I know."

Niete nodded. Genkai must have told her. Niete looked over and saw that now Genkai was speaking to everyone else. She guessed that, again, it was about her because every once in awhile one of them looked over at her. Botan noticed her noticing and asked her "SO, I heard that you like to read."

"Yeah," Niete answered tearing her eyes away from the others, "But Nija seems to have a problem with it."

Botan shrugged. "Keep in mind that you two come from different backgrounds. Nija has always been pushed into academic things. She's stubborn though and doesn't want to be like other people. She wants to be her own person and wants everyone to think she doesn't care about anything…even if it means not doing as well in school."

Niete gave her a questioning look. "If she keeps this quiet, then how do you know?"

Botan gave a secretive look, but revealed nothing. "Let's just say I know a lot of things that others don't."

Niete sighed. These people were so weird. They had so many secrets and it was very confusing. Her head was spinning, but she now had a new perspective on Nija. It might just help her make friends with Nija.

I thought that this was a good time to stop. It's not as much as last chapter, but I think I gave you enough to think about. Well, until next time! REVIEW!


End file.
